Due to the ever increasing use of electronics in the creation of medical equipment, new and improved systems have been developed for providing medical information using less invasive techniques. One of these developments which has become increasingly popular is the transesophageal ultrasonic probe.
Transesophageal ultrasonic probes are used to provide a graphic outline of the movement, valves, and chambers of a heart by employing high frequency sound waves generated from a small transducer mounted at the tip of an elongated, flexible member. In use, the transesophageal ultrasonic probe is passed down an individual's throat in order to place the transducer in the desired position for obtaining the information being sought. Once the desired information has been obtained, the probe is removed.
It has been found that ultrasonic probes provide non-invasive clear images of the heart's movement, since the transducer is near the heart without interfering with the heart. These images enable physicians to assess the function of the heart's chambers and valves, determine the presence of diseases of the heart muscles, valves, and pericardium, uncover tumors and congenital heart disease, and evaluate the effectiveness of treatments as well as evaluate heart abnormalities.
Although this system has become extremely popular, due to its efficacy in providing pertinent data in a reasonably non-invasive manner, care must be exercised in handling the probe and in disinfecting the probe for re-use. Since each probe is extremely costly, the probes are manufactured for repeated use and careful disinfection of the probe after each use must be performed.
Although transesophageal ultrasonic probes have become increasingly popular and widely used, no system presently exists which either automatically or even semi-automatically disinfects a transesophageal ultrasonic probe after use. Typically, most probes are disinfected manually and then undergo a manual high-level disinfection in a cold, liquid disinfectant. In this process, the disinfectant is allowed to remain in contact with the entire length of the probe member for an extended period of time in order to be certain that the entire outer surface has been fully treated and disinfected.
Since transesophageal ultrasonic probes comprise elongated, flexible members, which may have an overall length of about four feet with a transducer at one end and an electronic equipment bearing housing formed at the opposed end, manual handling of the probe provides numerous pitfalls and difficulties. In particular, the probe needs to be placed in a container or housing into which the disinfectant solution is placed for completely covering the probe. Then, the probe is allowed to remain in contact with the disinfectant solution for an extended period of time. In performing these steps, care must be exercised in being certain that the entire length of the probe is free from contact with any surface as well as any other portion of the probe.
Another problem typically encountered in the disinfection of ultrasonic probes is the difficulty encountered in handling the electronic bearing housing formed at one end of the probe. The probe's housing incorporates sensitive electronic connections and transmitter systems which interface with additional electronic equipment which receives data from the transducer, interprets the data, and produces the information output employed by the physicians in making their diagnosis. As a result, it is imperative that this housing is not exposed to the disinfectant, due to the potential harm and destruction that may occur. Consequently, the housing must be suspended or supported separate and apart from the remainder of the elongated ultrasonic probe, while all of the remainder of the probe is placed and retained in the liquid disinfectant.
A further major problem that occurs with disinfecting ultrasonic probes is the exposure each operator receives to the disinfectant's fumes. Due to the nature of the disinfectant employed, extremely limited exposure to individuals is recommended. However, due to the steps involved with the manual disinfection of ultrasonic probes, limiting an operator's exposure to the fumes becomes extremely difficult and problematic.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a transesophageal ultrasonic probe disinfection system which is capable of providing a fully automated disinfection system which is completely computer controlled, requiring no handling by individuals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ultrasonic probe disinfection system having the characteristic features described above which completely eliminates any exposure of disinfectant fumes from the operator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ultrasonic probe disinfection system having the characteristic features described above which prevents any exposure of the disinfectant solution to the probe electronics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ultrasonic probe disinfection system having the characteristic features described above which enables a single use disinfectant holding container to be employed and disinfected after use.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obviated and will in part appear hereinafter.